This application is directed towards an eyeglasses holder, and more particularly towards an eyeglasses holder for being attached to the cap of a wearer.
Traditional methods of providing convenient placement of eyeglasses near a wearer's cap have suffered from various drawbacks. Some devices were bulky or expensive to make. Other devices were aesthetically unpleasing. Other devices offered little versatility. Accordingly, a need exists for an eyeglasses holder that solves the problems associated with the prior art.